Mitternacht
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Well, more correctly the real Harry James Potter had practically nothing to worry about. The real Harry was as safe as could be in the confines of another body. So who was the one laying in Harry's bed, In Harry's body, stretching carlessly' ..find out?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Mitternacht~**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Wenn die Gondeln Trauer tragen **_

_**[When the gondolas grief]**_

_**Warnings:**** This is slash male X male love, boys love, yaoi, homosexual relations... It had kink, BDSM, body swapping, cross dressing of males to look like females possibly drag queens, sex, no heterosexuality, no straight parings, mentions of fem-slash, character bashing, use of coarse (or bad) language, name calling, possibly minor character death, some dark themes and many mental health issues (or ones labeled as such)...**_

_**SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ANY OF THE PREVIOUS LISTED OR WHAT SAID LISTED ITEMS CAN COMBINE AND/OR LEAD TO, GO AWAY.**_

Harry sighed as he walked into his dorm room, for once thankful that the old man of a headmaster had finally decided to give him his own separate dorm room. He walked into his bedroom, throwing his bag next to his bed and flopping down with a dull thud, spread eagle on his stomach, glasses pressing into his face in an almost painful way. He sucked in a deep breath and hauled himself up, disrobing as he went to the end of the bed. Now clad in tight jeans and an equally tight black t-shirt, He unlocked his trunk with a twitch of his hand and chucked his robes inside and grabbed out his laptop: the one Remus had given him for his sixteenth birthday, before walking back around the bed- sitting cross-legged with the small computer in front of him.

He silently thanked himself for taking time to learn wandless magic, not like he could tell anyone though... he didn't want people (namely teachers and the headmaster) swarming him looking for answers and where he had learned such advanced magic. He rolled his shoulders to make them a bit less stiff and lolled his neck in all directions before opening the computer, setting the notebook like tech. Up before he clicked a purple and yellow icon at the top right of the screen, a log in box appeared on the screen. He sighed lightly, he had been in the room of requirement for three hours after his last class- finishing his homework, and now all he wanted to do was to pass out and sleep for the rest of the week. He typed quickly on the key board, hitting enter- making a horizontally long screen appear that spanned a little less of one fourth of the screen. He scanned the list of gray names until he came upon a name that was lit up. He smiled to himself at the status that read: "You better be doing homework!" chuckling quietly to himself before double clicking the name.

**βϻann: **Hey.

**BϾϿkforethou: **Where were you for the past two hours?

**βϻann: **No where special... I was at the room of requirements doing my homework.

**BϾϿkforethou: **Oh, as long as you where doing something productive. Why did you run off after class so quickly?

**βϻann: **Snape.

**BϾϿkforethou: **He wasn't that bad... was he?

**βϻann: **Hermione!

**BϾϿkforethou: **Okay, I suppose he wasn't any _nicer_ than what he usually is.

**βϻann: **_Nicer!?_

**BϾϿkforethou: **I wasn't paying that much attention to his usual attitude twords us.

**βϻann: **OH! Miss bookworm wasn't paying attention!? Ooooh! Bad Hermione!

**BϾϿkforethou: **Yeah, I was too busy trying not to laugh myself to death.

**βϻann: **Ron?

**BϾϿkforethou: **You could say that.

**βϻann: **…? Then what?

**BϾϿkforethou: **Well your raging Snape-induced hard on in my off hand line of vision is kind of hard to miss.

**βϻann: **WHAT!?

**BϾϿkforethou: **Hey, you where the one who was all fidgety.

**βϻann: **YOU LOOKED!?

**BϾϿkforethou: **You practically had a full body twitch and bumped me with your elbow.

**βϻann: ** _YOU_ LOOKED!?

**BϾϿkforethou: Laughs**

**βϻann: **HERMIONE!

**BϾϿkforethou:** Well you hit me! **huffs**

**βϻann: **….

**BϾϿkforethou: ** you know, you still haven't denied that Snape caused you to react....

**βϻann: **Hermione!

**BϾϿkforethou: **you're being repetitive..._Harry_.

**BϾϿkforethou: **Well?

**βϻann: **Well what?

**BϾϿkforethou: **Did Snape do that to you?

**βϻann: **...

**BϾϿkforethou: **Or did Malfoy?

**βϻann: narrows eyes **Snape.

**BϾϿkforethou: **as I thought.

**βϻann: **shut up. You didn't tell Ron did you?

**BϾϿkforethou: **Of course harry. I told overreacting-red-head-whose-homophobic-in-every-way.

**βϻann: **WHAT!?

**BϾϿkforethou: Rolls eyes **and I thought Ron was dense.

**βϻann: ** Hermione!

**BϾϿkforethou: **Oh, gosh! Of course I Didn't tell Ron. He would have mauled you on sight. Ron's so thick headed I doubt he would have even believed me or even recognized I said it.

**βϻann: **Wait.... what?

**BϾϿkforethou: Uhg! Boys! Get some sleep Harry, It's already midnight.**

**BϾϿkforethou Has logged out.**

Harry sighed and flopped back on his bed, legs still crossed, his laptop still open. _Midnight huh?_ He stretched his arms slowly above his head, savoring the feel of his stiff joints and tense muscles slowly easing and releasing tension. After a particularly long and languid stretch he sighed happily and layed there, basking in the afterglow of a good stretch. He smiled up at the heavy velvet duvet turned canopy hangings and thought to himself, a goofy grin plastered to his face as he caressed the green and black velvet with his eyes. _Midnight._

He mulled over his thoughts with an air of calmness, giddiness bubbling in his throat, happiness ripping his chest apart and excitement pulling it into a tight knot. taking the rational side of his brains own little argument he cackled graciously for a brief moment. Harry had done this countless times since he had his own room to prance around however he liked, no worries in the world. For you see, the boy-who-lived, Harry James Potter had practically nothing to worry himself over. Well, more correctly the _real_ Harry James Potter had practically nothing to worry about. The real Harry was as safe as could be in the confines of another body. So who per say was the one laying in Harry's bed, In Harry's body, stretching and talking to Harry's friends? Well but of course! One Tom riddle.

_**A/N: Well hello there! Nice cliffy, huh? I was so just going with the flow as I wrote this. I re-wrote this about a hundred different times... and wouldn't you know it all started with a dare from one of my friends. "I dare you to read a Riddle ex. Potter fan fiction" so, I read one... and fell in love. So, my new pairing of the month is Torry (that's probably not what its called, but oh well.) Voldemort and Harry Potter. :) (well, last month...) so yeah, no new pairing this moth, but I'm writing and revising all of my stories and posting them. So, I gave you Chapter one to Mitternacht! :) SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**_


	2. Smut in this chapter! Three sum

_**~Mitternacht~**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**und es hallt der toten Klagen **_

_**[And it stops the dead complaints]**_

_**A\N: I neglected this story so much... I feel bad now. :( So I'm writing chapter two! :) Feel free to tell me what other stories I'm neglecting... I'll get right on them! :) **_

_**~CHAPTER HAS THREE SUM SMUT AND INCEST ALONG WITH... VOICE/THINKING PLAY.**_

Harry- the _real Harry-_ was staring at a few people he could be killing right then, enjoying casting the cruciatus on their pitiful forms... but refrained. He stared blankly at the pond of people in all black in front of them before calling out "Severus..." a black-clad for stepped from the pond of figures and bowed slightly before Harry smirked at the man.

"Remove your mask, your cloak, and your robes." For a brief moment he hopped the man would not be naked- and was proven to be relived when the man removed his robes and cloak to reveal black slacks and a white button-down shirt.

He smirked- something he found he just _had to do_- when he was just so utterly amused with himself. He let a chuckle rumble through his chest before he inhaled giddily, speaking:

"Malfoy-..."

The regal blonde, Lucius, stepped forward, but Harry did not want- _no_. He did want Lucius instead of the Malfoy heir. It would be much more interesting to take this course before the next.

"Lucius, remove your cloak and robes." the man was so happy to comply- but Harry was going to change that.

"Severus, Lucius..." he twirled his wand in his hands before flicking it at the ceiling- making a soft melody play, "I want you to dance for me-... together, if you will."

Harry had found out sooner than later that using more kinder words had the death eaters jumping rope and broom for him- literally on occasion. A fine example was when he had Pansy Parkinson presue Luna Lovegood for marriage, and oh, did the girl hate that.

Harry watched the two proud men glare at each other more than nonchalantly and briefly before Severus took the position of the woman. Harry was less than happy with this, as he wanted to see Lucius in the woman's position. He glanced over a the two other Malfoy's, Narcissa and Draco, to see the lady Malfoy holding firm and looking rather amused- if you looked hard enough- while Draco looked haughty and proud his father had not taken the submissive position of a woman.

Harry struck a wicked idea and caught Narcissa's eyes, smirking at the woman. "Lucccciuuus." the name was an amused and slightly playful hiss as the man stopped looking at Severus and to his lord as the danced an old style waltz. "Stop." was the clipped reply and the two men stopped "Praise them for their lovely performance, you _wretched_ lot." claps resounded in the room as Harry stared at them, the pond of death eaters smacking their hands for their partly-embarrassing affair.

As the two men seemed to edge closed the the pond of black figures Harry smirked a toothy grin "Sssseverusss... would you say you played the woman's role in that wonderful dance?" The dark haired man looked up to Harry "Yes, my lord."

"...and you conclude that Lucius took the mans role?" there was hesitation in the dark-haired mans voice, Harry guessing Severus wanted to make the snide remark of 'I can act the woman, but he is the woman.' but the man spoke "Yes, my lord."

"As I thought."

there was a few moments of tense silence before Harry spoke again "Then we will play another role, shall we?" the black and blonde haired men both looked up curiously at Harry "My lord? Lucius asked, but Harry bypassed him.

"In conventional-" he added a sneer "...-relations the woman undresses the man." Severus had a look of murder to his eyes, his masked face betraying nothing as he went to undress Lucius- the man looking worried yet haughty... but Harry spoke up.

"I did say we where switching role, did I not? Lucius- you will assume the woman. Undress Severus."

Harry watched in amusement as he saw Lucius' face become closed off, but relived- his sons face turning into a mask with a slight grimace- but Narcissa was a different story. The woman had laughter in her eyes- the kind that was there when you bursted out laughing hysterically.

Harry knew Narcissa well and watched her for moments before turning his gazes to Lucius and Severus as the blonde had just gotten Snape down to his boxers. Lucius went to stand, but Harry stopped him "All the way Lucius." the man practically scowled at Severus' leg before he tugged the green silk boxers down to reveal Severus' manhood- heavy, long and flaccid between his legs.

Lucius stood up just before Harry flicked his wand and said "Venio absum." The blondes cloths falling away at the seams to reveal pink flurry and lacy female underwear. Instantly Harry was struck with the urge to laugh hysterically- watching as Narcissa began to slightly shake with laughter. He looked over to Bellatrix- who he had come to like since he had found out Sirius was alive and in the veil- to see her shaking with laughter as well, glancing at the lady Malfoy briefly before trying hard to calm herself.

Harry took several long breaths to calm himself as he stared at Lucius- the mans face as closed off as he had ever seen. Draco on the other hand gawked at his father with a defeated look of... betrayal? The look was gone almost as soon as it came- but Harry caught it.

"Draco." he saw Lucius stiffen as he called upon his son, Harry smirking as he spoke "I wish for you to remove your mask, your cloak and you robes." The blonde stepped forward and did as he was told.

"Approach Lucius, and dance with him- treat him as the female in this dance." ...and for several amusing minutes he watched the pink-pantie clad blonde dance with his primly dressed son- periodically looking over at the near-smirking Narcissa who Harry knew was thinking it was a good position for her son to be in- teaching her family a lesson.

The dance went on for several more minutes in Harry's amusement before the music came to a climax and then an end. The two blondes stopped dancing and Narcissa started clapping- along with Harry, and followed by all of the death eaters.

"Severus, you are to watch closely and respond readily. Draco, I do believe it is customary to kiss the woman after a dance." The two blondes looked horrifyed, Severus looking mildly bored as Draco stared at his father wide-eyed and pleading. It was like a silent conversation went on between them briefly before Draco leaned up and pecked his father on the lips.

"Come, come. How is our dear Severus going to get any excitement out of that little thing. Again."

Draco looked hard pressed and ready to back down, but his father glared at him through his mask and the Malfoy heir leaned up and pressed his lips full to his fathers for a moment before backing away.

Harry was very surprised at how sexy the act had been and checked on Severus' cock to see it not even half hard. He looked to Narcissa and bella trix to find the woman staring in wounder at the two blondes.

_'I do suppose you like that Narcissa?'_ the woman jumped as Harry entered her head, but the woman replyed _'surprisingly so.'_

_'your sister seems to have liked it to'_

_'she was always the one for gay wizards. This is just priceless.'_

'_oh, it gets better.'_

"Narcissa." the woman jumped slightly, and shot her eyes to Harry- away from her husband and child "Do you like what you have seen?" The woman glared a miniscule amount, hesitating with what to answer with.

_'go ahead, cissa.'_

"I do, my lord."

Severus, Lucius and Draco swung their heads around the stare at the woman as Harry chuckled "It seems that Severus does not agree fully to your words. Lucius..."

The blonde man wasted no time and grabbed his son- kissing him full on. He swept his tongue into his sons mouth- urging the heirs tongue to play as well, and after a moment the two where engaged in a battle of the tongues.

"Stop." Was the barely breathy reply from Harry and the father and son pulled apart- Draco looking Thoroughly snogged while Lucius looked a little mussed. Harry's line of sight traveled to Severus' cock again to see it half hard, the man looking almost bewildered under the tight-seam metaphorical mask he wore. Harry smirked: he felt rather perverted to watch this- but it was a right sight he just had wanted to see for the longest. It made him hard to no end because he wanted to see more.

Harry muttered "Venio absum" again and both Draco and Lucius where completely naked- the Malfoy heir completely erect, his father half-hard like Severus.

_'your not lusting after your son now are you.'_

_'pervert! No-...'_

_'your just lusting after seeing your son and husband get together.'_

_'What is is what it is.'_

_'hah-aha. Cissa, your funny.'_

_'and your a pervert,harry.'_

_'hey, your not completely unefected either, now are you.'_

_'what do you plan to do with Severus?'_

_'I'm not entirely sure.'_

_'I do not want my son to be traumatized Harry, no matter how hot.'_

_'Then how about this...'_

"Lucius, on your knees in front of Severus, draco- occupy your godfathers mouth."

The trio obeyed- Lucius on his knees in front of severus- awaiting instruction, being stubborn, while Draco kissed severus- their tongues entwining. "Lucius, I want you to pleasure Severus to the best of your ability." there was hesitation and Harry was tired of it- so he cast crucio on the man. Lucius slumped forward with the quickness of the spell and went to grab Severus' cock- but that's not what Harry wanted.

"No hands Lucius. With your mouth." and with a second thought Harry cast "Permoveo." on lucius- an arousal spell.

Lucius, now hard, gripped Severus' hips with his hands before benfing his neck and taking Severus almost fully erect cock into his mouth. With the force of Harry's spell Lucius moaned and became achingly hard, wanting to touch himself as he wrapped his lips around Severus' cock and sucked before deep-throating the man, and moaning.

The room suddenly became hot for Harry, Bellatrix and Narcissa as they watched the three go on- the other death eaters staring on with no choice.

Lucius' throat worked the cock in his mouth, his tongue laving at the underside as he sucked and swirled his tongue- head bobbing on the dark haired mans prick as his own erection swayed between his legs and his sons dick rubbed against his shoulder. Draco was trying to focus on something else as he gripped his 'uncles' shoulders, the mans tongue practically down his throat as he tried to keep his tongue movements up to speed, forced to listen to his father moan and grown for Severus' cock.

"Severus, use your hand for Draco." The man reached for Draco's erection on que and the blonde boy jumped as the man wrapped his fingers around his shaft- jacking him off with ease like he had been in this position before.

_'Harry?'_

_'Yes dearest?'_

_'What are you doing'_

_'Nooothing.'_

_'Arousal is coming off of you in waves, it is hard to concentrate on a babbling old woman while your aroused.'_

_'why don't you just come and fix it then, Tom.'_

_'Harry.'_ the voice was sterin in his head and he inwardly pouted.

_'Fine. I'm making Lucius suck Severus off while he kisses and plays with Malfoy's mouth and cock.'_

_'Your having quite the fun.'_

_'Cissa and bella seem to think the same.'_

_'They like it as well? Perverted old women.'_

_'You shouldn't talk about old.'_

_'I am not old.'_

_'Yes you are mr. Seventy-something.'_

_'Shut up you, We don't have to see each other tonight, you know.'_

_'Ooh! Don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay?'_

_'You should be. Tonight at nine I'll be at the manor, don't get the death eaters all riled up.'_

_'Why nine?'_

_'Helping.'_

_'Oh, you cant give me that! You got a detention!'_

_'I'm in your body, of course I would.'_

_'Hey!'_

_'Its with Severus.'_

_'ooh. Ouch. Bail on it. I want to see you.'_

_'Bail?'_

_'leave.'_

_'I'm in your body Harry, That will not go over well.'_

_'hold on then.'_

_'What are you going to do, Harry?'_

_'Just wait!.'_

"Seeeveruuussss..." Harry's voice was low and playfully. The man groaned at it and Harry chuckled "Potter will be coming here to me tonight, wont he?"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Gooood..." it was almost a coo of affection as Lucius' efforts sped- making Severus grip Draco's cock while he attempted to stroke- making Draco moan into the kiss at the same time Severus did.

The movements continued before Harry cracked a lusty grin "Come for me." the aroused and hissed command was issued, making the three of them spurt their load- like on a time switch- one after the other. They all ended up slipping to the floor before Harry began to talk to Tom again.

_'There.'_

_'certainly the inverse voyer huh? I think you need to be punished.'_

_'so do I.'_

_'hahahahaha, yes. So your planning on telling Severus?'_

_'Snape...snape... that what it sounded like to me.'_

_'Do not get sarcastic, whelp.'_

_'hehehe, you like it.'_

_' I'm not so sure.'_

_'oh, don't be like that. Look what youve gane and made me do. I'm frowning.'_

_'don't you dare!'_

_'In front off all your death eaters. I think ill cry for them too.'_

_'POTTER!...Harry, dear... please just calm down. I know you want to see me and I'll be there. We can shoo Severus away and I can have my wicked way with you.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really. As soon as we get back into our own bodies.'_

_'Hehehe~ Weird to look at yourself while fucking me, huh?'_

_'Harry...'_

_'I know, okay. Get here, shoo-shoo, switch bodies, fuck like bunnies.'_

_'For the entire week.'_

_'REALLY! We can stay together the entire week? What about Hogwarts though?'_

_'Spring vacation, Harry...'_

_'...But I usually stay at Hogwarts...'_

_'I'll get Nagini to go as you.'_

_'Will that be alright though?'_

_'Shes done it before.'_

_'She has?'_

_'Yes, many times for me while I was busy with you.'_

"_Hehehe~ Which 'bust with me' time?'_

_'Most of them.'_

_'Is it easy to do?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Okay then. All settled. But no meetings for you.'_

_'Yes, those are things I have to do.'_

_'Four.'_

_'Five.'_

_'that's a day into the weekend!'_

_'Fine, four.'_

_'No! Three.'_

_'Four!'_

_'Two!'_

_'Harry.'_

_'Two!'_

_'Fi-'_

_'One!'_

_'Harry James Potter.'_

_'Aha... but Tom! I miss you! I want to spend the entire week with you!'_

_'Haaaaah... fine Harry. One meeting.'_

_'...-To tell your death eaters about us?'_

_'Harry, we've discussed this.'_

_'But they need to know! So we can elimante the ones who don't like it and will pottentially be a threat with Dumbledore.'_

_'Dearest, calm down. Okay. One meeting to tell them we are mates... Are you happy now, beloved?'_

_'Happy and horny.'_

_'I'm rolling my eyes Harry.'_

_'You mean mine.'_

_'Yes, yes.'_

_'...And I can feel your hard in my body now.'_

_'Well, not now, but over the week I will be. Buried deep inside you.'_

_'With my legs wrapped around your waist.'_

_'And my cock fucking that delicious ass of yours.'_

_'Hehehe~ Deatherates call, Love.'_ and with that their mental connection broke.

"Fucking bloody tease."

"What was that Mr. Potter?" _Shit._

_**A\N:**_ **_:) SO, I think this could possibly stand as an out of the way one shot fic... Lol. But that's me. :) Tell me what you think?_**


End file.
